


Shooting practise

by AdorableThatsATree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pidge is called a she? he? they? it?, Plot Twist!, Shiro wants protection, Will there be a kiss?, dancing condoms, especially with a screaming pidge, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, hunk is good, i was sober when writing this, read to find out, spoiler probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Lance teaches Keith how to shoot.





	Shooting practise

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy! And before you ask, no I don't do drugs, and no I didn't drink before or during the writing of this.

“NONONONONONONONONONONON!” Lance screamed at Keith. “You forgot to aim properly!”

Keith stared at Lance. “But then I won’t have enough time.”

“Well, why do you think we’re practicing?” Lance took the object from Keith’s hands.

“Dunno.” Keith shrugged.

“When you’re in the moment, and you don’t aim, you’re gonna fail and everyone may actually hate you.” Lance said as Keith sat down. “This is how you do it!” Lance aimed and shot. It went strait in.

“Now you try!” Keith stood up. Lance gave the object back. Keith slowly aimed as he shot. 

“Good job! Almost there!” Lance said as he grabbed Keith’s hands. Keith blushed as he stared at Lance.

“Since when did you have such beautiful eyes?” Keith asked.

“Since I met you.” Lance replied slowly going towards a kiss. Keith did the same.

“WAIT!” Shiro barged into the room, his space daddy[;)] instincts telling him that something nsasty is coming down. His six year old (or was it his old brain. Both) telling him kissing is the nsasty. “USE PROTECTION!” He grabbed a giant bag out of nowhere and threw tons condoms at them. “GOOD!” Shiro waltzed out of there, literally. He was dancing with the air.

“EW GROSS!” Pidge screamed as she? he? they? it? ran through around the room and then promptly passed out in between the two boys.

Hunk came in and dragged pidge out of the room. “Sorry! Get back to whatever you were doing. None of this happened.”

Keith and Lance shrugged at eachother before leaning back into a ksis.

Their basketball practice all forgotten as all the condom’s danced around them in harmony.

 

Keith woke up with a scream. That was a terrible nightmare. He doesn’t really care about sports, so why would he want to know about them in his dream. He laid back down. He was almost asleep when he realised something.

Lance was sleeping beside him with dancing condoms in the bedroom. It wasn’t a drea.m

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get something done, but this came out instead...
> 
> I may actually consume some alcohol afterwards in the hopes of forgetting this. Goodbye liver.
> 
> I may write a oneshot of Lance teaching Keith how to use a gun, but not for a while. I have too many story ideas as is.


End file.
